ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube: Cartoon-A-Rama
YouTube Cartoons is an American comic book series parodying cartoons in general, being published by TBD since TBD 2018. Synopsis ''Mark Mouse'' (reserved) ''Looney Tunes'' (reserved) ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' (reserved) ''DuckTales'' (reserved) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reserved) ''Adventure Time'' (reserved) ''Gravity Falls'' (reserved) ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (reserved) ''The Simpsons'' (reserved) ''Brock and James'' (reserved) ''Mark Phantom'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark Mouse'' *'Mark Mouse' - TBD *'Voices/Minnie Mouse' - TBD *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Kathleen Reese/Daisy Duck' - TBD *'Goof' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Ian Bunny' - TBD *'Jaiden Bunny' - TBD *'Duck' - TBD *'Russo Duck' - TBD *'Toby Pig' - TBD *'Pig' - TBD *'Pussycat' - TBD *'Bird' - TBD ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'SpongeDane SquarePants' - a sea sponge who is extremely annoying. *'Brian Star' - a dumb starfish who is SpongeDane's best friend. ''DuckTales'' *'Tom McDuck' - a billionaire duck who is secretly an adventurer. *'Matthew Duck' - TBD *'James Duck' - TBD *'Toby Duck' - TBD *'Jaiden Vanderquack' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Anna Utonium' - TBD *'Jenna Utonium' - TBD *'Malinda Utonium' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Logan "the Human" Mertens' - TBD *'Seán the Dog' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Adam Pines' - TBD *'Adriana Pines' - TBD ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'Rebaka Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug' - TBD *'Matthew Agreste/Cat Noir' - TBD ''The Simpsons'' *'Brock Simpson' - TBD *'Malinda Simpson' - TBD *'James Simpson' - TBD *'Jaiden Simpson' - TBD *'Jenna Simpson' - TBD Supporting ''Mark Mouse'' *'Von Drake' - TBD * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Leghorn' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Squidlex Tentacles' - TBD *'Malinda Kathleen Cheeks' - TBD *'Mark H. Krabs' - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab who loves money. *'Jaiden Krabs' - TBD *'Puff' - TBD *'Mermaid Hecox' - TBD **'Barnacle Padilla' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Launchpad FischQuack' - TBD *'Liza Beakley' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Prof. Brian Utonium' - TBD *'The Mayor of Tobuscusville' - TBD **'Ms. Rebaka Bellum' - TBD *'Ms. Parham' - TBD *'Tessa Snyder' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Princess Malinbel "Malinda" Bubblegum' - TBD *'MMO' - TBD *'Rainicorn' - TBD *'Tom the Peppermint Butler' - TBD *'Jaiden Abadeer' - TBD *'Trunks' - TBD *'Wilford Warfstache Princess' - TBD *'Anna the Flame Princess' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Felix Pines' - TBD *'Ian Pines' - TBD *'Brian Ramirez' - TBD *'Anna Corduroy' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'"Abe" Simpson' - TBD *'Anna and Rebecca Bouvier' - TBD *'Phillip Flanders' - TBD *'Alex Van Houten' - TBD *'Gumble' - TBD *'Leonard' - TBD *'Carlson' - TBD *'Syszlak' - TBD *'Seymour Skinner' - TBD *'Gary Chalmers' - TBD *'Edna Krabbapel' - TBD *'Muntz' - TBD *'William "Willie" McDougall' - TBD *'Clancy Wiggum' - TBD **'Lou and Eddie' - TBD *'Wiggum' - TBD *'Nahasapeemapetilon' - TBD * Antagonists ''Mark Mouse'' *'Leg Pete' - TBD *'Mouse' - TBD *'Phantom Blot' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Fudd' - TBD *'Sam' - TBD *'Matthew the Martian' - TBD *'Hazel' - TBD * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Seán J. Plankton' - the owner of the Chum Bucket who wants the Krabby Patty secret formula. **'Rebecca Plankton' - TBD *'Wilford Fancyson' - TBD *'The Flying Brockman' - TBD *'Nostalgia-Ray' - TBD *'DoodleDane' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Wilford Glomgold' - TBD *'Rebecca De Spell' - TBD *'Malinda Beagle' - TBD ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Brock Jojo' - TBD *'Anti-Him' - TBD *'Princess Jaidenbucks' - TBD *'PewDieLumpkins' - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Nate Copular' - TBD **'James "Snake" Ingleberry' - TBD **'GrubberPat' - TBD **'Wilford "Big Billy" Warfstache' - TBD **'"Lil'" Adam de la Guerra' - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Logan Brick' - TBD **'Jake Boomer' - TBD **'Fred Butch' - TBD *'Adridusa' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Mark Petrikov/The Ice King' - TBD **'Gunter' - TBD *'Gumjames' - a candy person TBD. *'The Earl of Figglehorn' - TBD *'The Dark Lich' - TBD *'Tobuscio' - TBD * ''Gravity Falls'' *'Markicipher' - TBD *'James Gleeful' - TBD *'Seán Northwest' - TBD *'Agent Matthew Powers' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'Mark Montgomery Burns' - TBD **'Felix Smithers' - TBD *'Seán "Sideshow Jack" Terwillger' - TBD *'Brian "Fat Brian" D'Amico' - TBD *'SomeThingElseYT, NateWantsToBattle Or TBD/Snake Jailbird' - TBD *'Ian Kang and Anthony Kodos' - TBD Issues #''TBD/TBD/TBD'' - TBD # # # # # # # Trivia